


Cognac instead of Hot milk

by RMTomble



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:33:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21587680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RMTomble/pseuds/RMTomble
Summary: Phyrne sneaks a surprise into Jack’s house.
Relationships: Phryne Fisher/Jack Robinson
Comments: 17
Kudos: 57





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I have been lurking on here for awhile and throughly enjoying other members work so I thought I would give it ago. I haven’t done a lot of writing for awhile so I am a tad rusty so please forgive me for any errors.
> 
> The idea for this came from an exchange at the beginning of blood and money between Jack and Phyrne regarding the fact she is still dressed from the night before. She says to Jack, Oh jack not all of us are in bed by 9 with a hot milk and Zane Grey and not missing a beat Jack counters with “No. You would prefer D H Lawrence and a cognac.

Nothing seemed out of place as Jack walked through his front door after wading through a mountain of paperwork. Something wasn't quite right either as he closed his door. He turned the hall light on and did a quick scan of the hallway as he removed his overcoat and hat placing them on their hooks. Something was off he thought as he loosened his tie and suit jacket as he headed to his bedroom. That when he saw it out of the corner of his eye as he past the kitchen. There on the table propped up on jar of flowers was a cream and gold envelope. Jack placed his folded suit jacket from his arm to the back of the chair before reaching for that envelope which simply said Jack. He recognised that handwriting immediately and cursed under his breath' God,that women will be the death of me'. He opened it carefully and a hint of French perfume greeted him. He pinched the bridge of his nose with the other hand before removing the note. He unfold it and began to read.

Jack,  
As well read as a man as you are I thought you might like a change from hot milk and Zane Grey and to be honest I am not sure if this is above board.  
I have also left a more suitable beverage  
P.

He pinched the bridge of his nose again then looked around the kitchen for the book and suitable beverage. Finding nothing he head back out of the kitchen headed to his study opening the door and turning the light on to see anything was there. Nothing. He cursed under breath again' that women broke into my house and left me a book and suitable beverage. He racked his brain trying to work out what the book and suitable beverage might be. Did she drop any clues when she breezed in and then out of the station this afternoon. No she would be too smart for that. Turning the study light off and closing the door Jack walked into his bedroom. He turned the light on and scanned the room as he removed tie from his collar loosening the top two buttons. Jack was getting increasingly frustrated racking his tired brain for the location of Miss Fisher's gift. 'Maybe after a shower some food I will able to crack this little puzzle' said Jack to himself heading out of his room and into the bathroom.  
After his shower Jack heads back to his kitchen to make a sandwich. As he is leaving the kitchen something catches his eye through the partly open parlour door. Walking across the door pushing it open and searching for the light while balancing his plate of food. Moving to the side table he placed his plate down and notices that there is another book on the side table. Opening it another note flutters out and to the ground. Jack picks it up and read

Jack, you might have to arrest yourself when you are finished. 

Jack looks back at the book and flicks to the title page. Lady Chatterley's lover D H Lawrence. "That women will be the death of me" Jack mutters to himself. In that moment Jack remembers an exchange a few weeks ago during a case with a young boy who employed Miss Fisher to find his brother. Looking at his drinks cart he noticed a new bottle. Closing the book he moves towards and picks it up to study the label. A centaur with a bow and arrow and the brand Remy Martin.Jack rolls his eyes opening the bottle and half fills the glass. Cognac of course what else would be suitable for this book. Jack sits on the couch placing his drink next to the book pile and grabs his sandwich taking a bite out of it. What have I got myself into.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well two can play this game only Jack is above board. Phryne comes home to a mystery package. I once again apologise for any errors I may have missed and Enjoy!!

Nothing! Not a jot. Jack had not said one word about her gift or the way in which it had entered his house. Phyrne had keeped her detecting down to a minimum and only for the sole purpose of finding the best place to put this gift since Jack's house was just so Jack. Everything has a place and a place for every thing. To be honest Phyrne was even a little miffed that she hadn't been caught with her hand in the figurative biscuit tin.  
A few weeks went past , "Maybe Jack hadn't taken the bait", Phyrne thought until one afternoon Phyrne came home to a package in the parlour. "Ah, Miss a package has arrived for you while you were out.",Mr Butler said appearing from the dining room into the hallway. "Thank you Mr B. Phyrne answered as she headed into the parlour.  
"No note that I can see" Phyrne said to herself inspecting the plain brown paper wrapped package. Phyrne shook the package not rattling.

“ Hmmmm...Curiouser and curiouser!' cried Alice", Phyrne said to herself as Mr Butler entered the parlour with a tea tray. 

" Your tea, Miss" Mr Butler said as he carried it in. "Thank you Mr B that is just what I need while I crack this puzzle" Phyrne said looking up at Mr B. "Will that be all, Miss?  
"Yes, that will be all for now" and with that Mr Butler left shutting the parlour doors softly.  
Sipping her tea Phyrne stared at the package as if her gaze could make the package give up its secrets.

"Well played Jack", Phyrne whispers into her teacup. Putting her teacup back on it’s saucer, Phyrne reaches under her skirt for her dagger to open the package. Slicing through the string and opening the paper Phyrne hears her front door open and Mr Butler voice before there is a knock on the parlour door. 

"Yes"

The door opens and Mr Butler asks"Were you expecting the Inspector, Miss?

" Show him please Mr B and shut the door"

"Inspector, what a pleasant surprise. To what do I owe the pleasure of your company during daylight hours" Phryne say as Jack seats himself across the table from her. "Some puzzle you need help cracking",Phyrne adds taking a sip of her tea a smiling playing on her lips.

"Miss Fisher, did you pick the lock on my front door a few weeks ago?" Jack asks trying to read her face.

" Well how else was I supposed to get in, Jacckk. I don't have a key and one can never pass up an opportunity to practise skills that may come in handy one day”.  
Jack rolls his eyes before noticing her dagger and half opened package on the table.  
With a half smile on his lips he continues trying to sound professional. 

" You do know that your certain set of of 'skills' are illegal".

Not missing a step "Well, I thought it was better than moving you beloved biscuit tin in your desk drawer and drinking at 'your' place of work isn't exactly legal either " Raising an eyebrow at Jack trying to gauge where this was going.  
Clearly two can play this game “Well are you going to open your package" Jack asks subtly shifting Phyrne's attention off himself."You have made a good start and I believe it deserves your unwavering attention."  
Phyrne rolls her eyes at Jack before answering putting her tea down and sliding slightly forward. “Jack, what kind of hostess would I be if I was not giving you, my full attention" Phyrne asks dropping her voice slightly fluttering her eyelashes at him clearly not giving an inch of ground in this battle of wits and adding her other special set of skills to boot. Jack swallows before meeting Phryne's gaze. Quickly regaining his composure before she has a chance to find a weak spot. "What if, for arguments sake that package there was a gift from your guest in appreciation for that fine cognac you left when you supposedly broke into my house."  
"And what could a serious inspector like yourself get for a lady who can get whatever she wants, whenever she wants." Phyrne practically purrs back watching him like a cat. "And exactly what evidence do you have that I acquired access to your domain?" Phyrne adds returning to her tea before it gets cold.  
" Well Miss Fisher, I might not have your fingerprints as you always wear gloves. I have a piece of your handwriting with a hint of French perfume." Jack say taking an envelope from the breast pocket of his jacket and placing it on the table.  
" I'm touched you keep it so close to your heart, Jack" Phyrne teases. Jack rolls his eyes. Phyrne continues" Yes that is my handwriting so it is evidence that I left you a gift but I could have hidden this anywhere" Phyrne trails off as she picks up the envelope to inspect it. “Damn” Phyrne say quietly to herself as she finds the incriminating evidence of pollen on the back of the envelope. " I found this on my kitchen table propped up on a jar of flowers from my garden so this is definitely evidence, Miss Fisher"Jack says taking the envelope back from Phyrne.  
"Surely this is going to be too much paperwork so you could let this slide and I have it on good authority that you are in position of a banned book." Phyrne smiles and adds" So I believe Jack, that we are at a stalemate and potentially a large pile of paperwork."  
" You are quite right and yet, you still avoiding opening your package like it might bite, Miss Fisher." Jack says gesturing toward the package before them." I have never known you, to back down from a challenge and this one is only string and paper.  
"Well....Jack if this is from you and judging how straight laced this package is I can deduce that there is a...Phyrne looks Jack dead in the eyes and smiles " That you have given me one of your beloved Zane Grey’s”. Smiling Jack stands to go,  
" Well Miss Fisher, this paperwork isn't going to sort itself and I have been told that book goes very well with a glass of hot milk so I will show myself out and leave you to it" And with that Jack was gone and Phyrne was back where she had started minutes ago before Jack had arrived. Sliding forward again Phyrne opens the paper and sees Fighting caravans. " And the latest Zane Grey no less" she says to herself.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phyrne corners Jack in his office but will she get the answers she wants  
> If there are any errors I apologise

Phyrne breezed through City South police station a few days later straight into Jack's office shutting the door she came through behind her before taking her place on his desk without so much as an "Afternoon,Inspector"  
Looking up from his file Jack asks" Miss Fisher, some of us are trying to work."  
"Well I can see that, Jack as you are still working and not in a cell for having a banned book in your possession".  
" A banned book that you broke into my house to give me"  
" That is entirely beside the point, Jack and I did say that your house was better than sacrificing the well being of your biscuit tin."  
" Miss Fisher.. Jack began trying not to let his gaze drop to Phyrne's crossed legs." Is this really the time and place to discuss this?"  
"Why not now, Inspector Robinson?"Phyrne asks leaning back on her hands and making herself more comfortable on Jack's desk." Because some of us mere mortals work for a living, Miss Fisher" Jack said going back to the file he was reading."Maybe I could help you after you have helped me, Inspector".  
" Last time I checked you are not employed by the Victorian constabulary, Miss Fisher." Jack said shutting the file and placing it on his desk.  
" That hasn't stopped me before, Jack?" .  
"You are really not going to let this go, are you?" ,Jack asks.  
"You do like to keep a lady waiting. It took you two weeks to rise to my challenge."  
Jack sat back in his chair holding Phyrne's gaze  
" How do you know I wasn't biding my time, Miss Fisher?"  
" While I am touched that you gave me your beloved Zane Grey, one western is pretty much the same as another even though you would make a rather dashing white hat.. I just don't see the appeal.  
"Thank you and now back to your burning question on your gift that could make any sailor blush ". Phyrne cuts in" Or a certain detective." Jack coughs looking at his desk trying to compose himself before continuing." I think you might need to consider a new set of business cards minus the word lady after what I have read."  
"So you did read it?", Phyrne ask with a cheeky smile playing on her lips.  
" A lady taking her frustrations out on a gamekeeper"  
"Jack?, is that really all you got from that book not.....the connection between body and mind and the need for both and not just one or the other."Phyrne ran her gaze over Jack her voice dropping slightly sitting up and uncrossing her legs leaning towards Jack trying to gauge his reaction.  
Jack watches Phyrne and swallows.  
All of a sudden there was a knock on the door and Hugh came through "Sir?" Phyrne was off Jack's desk very quickly. Hugh blushes slightly and said "Sorry sir, should I come back later. "Quite alright Hugh I have some leads to follow up on" Phyrne looked at Jack" See you after your shift for a nightcap,Jack?  
And with that Phyrne was gone. " What is it,Collins?


End file.
